Talk:Luke Baker/@comment-5395813-20120811061406
Hi im new here, Ok so im just going to put out my views on this Luke Character. Ok so im seeing that many of you are banking that this character himself maybe gay. Well honestly I dont really see any vibe in this character and I can tell you why. One the bite your tounge promiere it shows how everything is going to happen right. Im going to start beginning and go to the end in this promo. So it shows Drew and Katie together as a couple then Bianca comes up and steals drew from her she gets mad and tries to start a fight, And that happened, Then comes in the Drama club Becky and Eli shouting and lashing out about something (The play Romeo and Jules) She has a strong dissagreement to it. That Happened. Then here comes the Ice hound Team Also known as the Homophobes. They Lash out on Tristian Because he is gay and look it is starting to happen. And then we get into the episode promos. The one where Eli is outside getting photos for the play Luke turns around, Walks up to him and says "Keep your gay stuff a little more private" And on the same episode him and his teammate that shouts "This dudes a Butt-looker!" tag "Gay on the billboard then walks up to Dave and says "Gay!" then looks like their going to hurt him. Then in say it aint so Dallas makes a comment saying "What are you gay?" and hes laughing. Then after the fight with Jake they got detention and he was hitting on Katie. And in Closer to free Jenna takes an interest in Luke which then in the middle of the episode they end up talking about god and how he can believe in something thats not even there, And they soon end up making out. The next day at school Jenna walks up to Luke and tells her that he "Tempts him" As in sexually. He then put's out there that it would be alot different if she were christian. She gets baptized the next episode and then sees if he then wants her. He then says he doesnt want to be tied down in a relationship. As in he wants more than one female. And I also think I overheard him say something about her having a baby last year? Maybe he doesnt want to be held responsible? Or maybe doesnt want to have sex until marriage? Because it is a sin to some christians? I understand that he was letting her down. But then Becky mentions that Luke is a "Player" As in she didnt have much friends "Because of him" And when she said that "Stay away from my brother" Meaning that she doesnt want to be alone at degrassi. She even mentioned that it is hard for her to make new friends but never said why. Luke is known to be a player meaning that "players dont have any emotion for themselves or anyone they fool around with. They are known to not love themselves. Not always does the sexuality link to the homophobia. I have a homophobic boyfriend and three homophobic friends and their not gay or lesbian. They just dont agree or believe in that lifestyle nor do they want any of them hitting on them. That doesnt make them bad people or less of a human mortal. Their still human just like gays,Bi's and lesbians. And yes my bestfriend put out there. Craig Arnold said on his twitter "Im not religious and Im pro-LGBT" Meaning Luke isnt any part of the LGBT community. So therefore he must feel the same as my friends do. Unconferable around homsexual guys. Why else in the next episode on monday or so will he be slammed against a locker by owen? Well maybe Luke was forced by Becky to go up to him and say mean and words that cut deep to make him back out of the play. If you can see most parents are trying to stop the play from happening not just Luke and the Hockey team. Yes the hockey team will have apart in when Tristian goes missing. If this all makes sense to you. And I strongly hope you guys dont leave strong and hurtful feedback on my post. Because weather or not we have to except Luke for the way he is. He's human this stuff happens everyday in the real world. I hope this all makes sense to you all. Thanks